


Trouble with Chips

by freedomheart



Series: AU's by freedomheart13 [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Cutesy, F/M, Fluff, Humour, Tumblr AU, or rather humor, struggles, vending machines, whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 20:28:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3783346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freedomheart/pseuds/freedomheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“mY CHIPS WOULDN’T COME OUT THE VENDING MACHINE AND I GOT MAD AND TRIED TO GRAB IT BUT NOW MY HAND’S STUCK AND PLS STOP LAUGHING AT ME THIS IS V SERIOUS IM GOIG TO CRy” au<br/>by aam5ever (At least from her tumblr, idk where she got it)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trouble with Chips

Of course, Michael could just go across the street to Jersey Mikes for food for his Banjo and Kazooie game night. Or he even could just make himself some Ramen, that would have been fan-fucking-tastic, but tonight, he needed chips.  
He was on a mission, and not even Quarrie could stop him from completing it.   
Michael grabbed his wallet, his apartment keys and phone and walked out, locking his door and stepping into the chilly weather.   
Of course, it had to be freaking 34 in Austin, Fahrenheit of course. He wasn't a punk ass bitch like that little Brit he called his best friend.  
Michael fed the dollar into the vending machine a couple steps away from his door, ignoring the biting wind.  
Of course, the fucking machine fed it right back.  
Michael growled in frustration, uncreasing the bill against the side of the machine before feeding it back in the slot.  
It slid back out again.  
“Jesus H. Christ,” He sighed, just really wanting some chips right now.  
Michael attempted to uncrease it again, rubbing it furiously against the side of the machine, and again, tried to feed it in.  
It spit it back out again.  
“Holy fucking shit, how much fucking work is it to get a fucking bag of chips,” Michael yelled, rather loudly. He was sure he just alerted about 10 people in his neighboring apartments, but he didn’t really give a damn.  
Michael grabbed the dollar irritably, and stalked over to the convenience store a couple buildings away.  
I mean, at that point, it would be easier to buy a family sized bag of sour cream and onion ruffle potato chips at the store, but at this point, it wasn’t about the chips, it was about the moral. He couldn’t let a measly vending machine immaculate him like that.  
That was completely unheard of.  
So, he managed to only yell at one asshole who nearly ran him over, get his change for a dollar from a bored, probably high, teenager, and walk halfway back to his apartment building.  
Halfway there of course, he ran into trouble.  
It was of course, pretty late at night, and the dark alley was only illuminated by a half lit light that was so dusty barely any light shone through.  
Michael tried to walk quickly by, but was stopped, as was wont to happen in Austin, by an old homeless guy with one leg.  
“Do you have any change?” the guy asked.  
“Nope,” Michael said, probably too quickly, then backed away.  
He just wanted chips, did he really have to talk to an old homeless guy to get them? Was the deliciousness of sour cream potato chips really worth it?  
He most definitely not want to mix it at 11 at night with an old homeless guy with one leg.  
“I saw you,” the man said dryly.  
“Well dude, you know, I just need some chips from the vending machine, and I needed change for a dollar.” Michael said, trying to duck his way out of this situation.  
“Well dude,” the man mimicked him rather dryly. “I haven’t eaten any good food in a month.”  
Now Michael really did feel bad for this guy, but he didn't have any change but the change on him.  
“Listen, I’ll be by tomorrow, I’ll have my wallet with me then,” Michael tried to ease his way out of the situation, and slowly backed away. He really did mean to come back.  
The guy stood up and Michael bolted.  
How fast could a one legged guy really run, and anyway, Michael would surely have gotten his chips and gotten back to his apartment before the guy could find him.  
Michael got to his complex, and groped his pockets for the change.  
He managed to fish out the four quarters and fed them into the machine and punched in the number, b4, to get his chips.  
The slow groan of the machine warmed his heart as he saw the chips start to shift, the crinkling already music to his ears.  
He could practically taste the salty goodness that was about to envelop his mouth.   
Then, the unthinkable, the chips fell to the second from bottom row and got caught.  
For a forsaken minuet, Michael stood and stared. There was nothing he could do, how could he get his chips now?  
“GODDAMN IT!” Michael yelled, bashing the machine with his fists and kicking it with all his might.  
He looked and saw that the chips might, if he was lucky, just be within reach.  
Michael crouched down on his knees and shoved his hand into the machine, groping to grab his chips, he couldn't reach.  
He was buried up to his shoulder in the machine. Immediately, Michael attempted to wiggle his way out, he would do with any potato chips at this point, he would even go for ramen now.  
Michael tried to pull his arm out of the machine, but he couldn't, his arm was twisted up and he couldn't pull it out.  
Michael yanked backward, but still nothing, no way in, no way out.  
Michael yelled angrily, punching the machine with his spare hand.  
Then he heard a chuckle.  
He craned his neck to look behind him and saw a very attractive redhead with large green eyes and the hugest smile he had ever seen.  
She was dressed in kitten pajama bottoms and a robe, and was standing with change in her hand, doubled over laughing.  
“This isn't fucking funny, I just wanted a bag of chips,” Michael said irritably, trying to pull his arm out again.  
The girl didn't even respond, she was doing the stupid seal laugh where she was laughing so hard that he couldn't hear anything and was clapping her hands like a stupid fucking broken seal.  
“You look like a stupid fucking seal,” Michael said, his jersey accent coming through strongly in his anger.  
“I look stupid?” The girl laughed, wiping tears off her face. “I’m the one who looks stupid?”  
“Shut the fuck up and get me out of here,” Michael said loudly, punching the machine again.  
The redhead kept laughing, shoved the change into the machine and her stupid fucking chocolate chip granola bar knocked his chips and they both fell into the hatch. She still didn’t stop laughing when she reached past Michael and grabbed both his chips and her granola bar and sat them down next to him.  
She didn't move to help him out, she was still laughing heartily.  
She looks cute, Michael thought, but now was not the time, he wasn't looking so put together himself.  
“Are you gonna help me out?” he growled, pulling again.  
“Nah, I’m too busy laughing my ass off,” she said.  
“Goddamn it,” he sighed. He just now at this point was going to need a beer with those chips.  
The redhead must’ve taken pity on him because she crouched down next to him.  
“Just twist your arm and pull it out,” She said.  
“You think I didn't try that?” Michael shouted.  
“Do it again jackass,” She said.  
Michael pulled and twisted his arm and it pulled free, making him fly backward with momentum, taking the redhead with him.  
“Told you,” She said cheerily, brushing the dirt off of the blue kitten on her pants and standing up.  
“Here’s your chips,” she handed them to him.  
Michael mumbled an intelligible thanks and turned around.  
“You’re Michael, you live next to me,” She said as he was walking. “You play video games at one in the morning and you need to turn down the Randy Newman.”  
“Oh really?” Michael said.   
“Really,” She said, grinning.   
“Well, then you would probably know I’m playing some games now, Lindsay, who lives next door to me and likes cats and watches Anime on full blast,” he said.  
“What game?” She asked. “Accurate by the way.”  
“Banjo Toonie,” he replied. “If you’re not busy, then would you, ya know, maybe want to um.”  
“Yeah,” she encouraged, her eyes blazing a vibrant green with excitement and laughter.  
“Be my Kazooie?” he muttered. “Or at least play a game with me.”  
“Sure, give me 2 minutes,” She ran back into her apartment, leaving Michael outside dumbstruck.  
“Well, she said yes,” he muttered going back to his apartment, making sure to lay out 5 dollars so he wouldn't forget to give it to that homeless guy the next day.  
2 and a half minutes later, Lindsay with her glowing beautiful red hair and a full bag of sour cream and onion potato chips, showed up at Michael’s front door.

**Author's Note:**

> First work, IDK why i wrote this really.   
> What do you think?  
> Umm, please give me some feedback, like, comment subscribe or whatever I'm supposed to say.  
> BYEEEE


End file.
